Saturday Conversations With Mom
by rahzwell
Summary: Blaine has a conversation with his mother.


_**Title:**_ Saturday Morning With Mom

_**Chapter:**_ Chapter One

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Blaine has a conversation with his mother.

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning:**_ None really. Unless you are a Blaine family hater and don't want to accept that Blaine's parents might actually be decent.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Blaine Anderson awoke with as start. The images of his dream, still lingering even after he opened his eyes. He was drenched in sweat and his heart was still racing.

"Crap." He said aloud as he pulled himself up and out of bed.

Blaine's first thought was to call Kurt, but when he looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5:34, he shook his head refusing to interrupt Kurt's sleep just because of a stupid dream. He shrugged into his robe and headed into the bathroom where he washed his face, being careful of his eyepatch, and his hands. He yawned as he walked out into the hallway.

Blaine could hear movement downstairs and then the familiar sound of his mother hald humming and half singing along to the radio playing softly in the background. He smiled and headed downstairs. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the family room.

Lillian Anderson was sitting on the sofa her glasses perched on her nose reading something from a book she had laid out on the coffee table and taking notes on a yellow legal pad. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and she was still in her pajamas. She looked up when Blaine came it.

"Blaine, Sweetie." She smiled pulling off her glasses and laying them aside. "What are you doing up this early on a Saturday?"

"Couldn't sleep." Blaine shrugged. "What are you doing?"

"Work." Lillian said simply. "Wanna get all caught up so I can see you and The New Directions at Regionals."

"Mom, I told you that if you couldn't make it -." Blaine began.

"Nonsense." Lillian said. "I missed Sectionals and judging by the video Carole took, I missed an excellent performance."

"We were okay." Blaine said rolling his eyes.

"You won, didn't you?" Lillian clucked. "I'd say that was way better than just 'okay'." Blaine shrugged. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Bad dream."

"Hmm." Lillian hummed. "Sadie Hawkins or Slushie?" She asked.

"A little of both." Blaine offered. "How'd you know?"

"I'm your mother." Lillian scoffed. "And, God knows, I've had my fair share of sleepless nights brought on by the former." Blaine looked embarrassed. "That little incident is all by burned into my subconscious. And, the 'slushie from hell' the other night definitely didn't help."

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"Don't you dare." Lillian scolded. "It isn't your fault a bunch of homophobes decided to take out their aggresion on you and Jeffrey." She shook her head. "Or, that some spoiled little rich boy feels so insecure about himself that he has to hurt others to make himself feel all powerful. That is not your fault. Don't ever let me hear you apologize for being yourself ever again. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good." Lillian said sternly then smiled. Blaine chuckled. "Now, do you know what we are going to do?" Blaine shook his head. "I am going to put my work away." She said as she started gathering the papers and books stacking them neatly away in her briefcase. "And, we are going to make a batch of Nanny's famous cinnamon rolls. Then, we are going to sit in front of the TV and rot our brains with sugar, caffeine and Spongebob Squarepants." Blaine laughed out loud. Lillian smiled widely as she led Blaine into the kitchen.

It took about 20 minutes to make the cinnamon rolls. Once they were in the oven, Lillian began to scan the fridge and pantry, again.

"You know what?" She asked suddenly. "We should have manicotti for dinner tomorrow." She looked to Blaine for his reaction. "I have everything we need and I haven't made a good old fashioned Italian dinner since your Aunt came to visit last September." She snapped her fingers. "Which reminds me, I have a canoli receipe that I found online. We can make those, too. They look fantastic and they're pretty simple to make." She looked over at Blaine again. "You should have Kurt come over. He's so much fun to cook with. We'll make it a family effort. I'll even put your father to work making that grilled garlic bread he's so good at."

"Uh, I don't know, Mom." Blaine cringed. "Dad is -."

"A grown man who can learn to deal with his gay son whether he likes it or not." Lillian finished. "I'm pretty sure he can handle dinner with your boyfriend without too much trouble."

"But."

"No buts." Lillian said. "Just call it my form of 'emersion therapy'. The more he sees you and Kurt together as a couple, the faster he will get used to the idea, and the easier it will be for all of us."

"I doubt that is ever going to happen." Blaine said unconvinced.

"Why?"

"Because he takes every opportunity to try and make me straight, that's why." Lillian looked as Blaine oddly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Mom." Blaine said exasperately. "Cars and football? It couldn't be more obvious."

"What, That he's trying to bond with you over stuff that he likes hoping that you'll like them, too, so the two of you will have something in common?" Lillian raised her eyebrows.

"You think that's why?"

"I'd like to." Lillian said. "Besides a leopard can't changes it's spots. You're gay. That isn't going to change just because you watch Sports Center or change a tire."

"Tell, that to Dad."

"Honey, I think you're reading your father all wrong." Lillian said as the timer went off on the oven. "When you came out to us, yeah, it was a pretty big monkey wrench." She opened the oven to check the rolls before putting the cooling rack on the counter. "But, if it's what you are then who are we to question, right?" Blaine shrugged.

"But, what it also told us is that you are going to have to fight tooth and nail for the things that your father and I, or any other straight couple, take for granted. The right to love whomever you want. The right to live anywhere without reprecussions. To get married and to have children." Lillian shook her head as she lifted the pan out of the oven and set on the counter to cool. "And, quite frankly, we were terrified. Terrified of you getting hurt because of some narrow minded individuals who think that you are somehow wrong for being the way God made you. Those who think being gay is a choice or worse a disease."

"You're father answered the phone the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance, did you know that?" Lillian looked at Blaine questioningly. Blaine shook his head. "We were in the car and half way to the hospital before I even knew what was happening."

"And, then to see you." Lillian's choked out. "Bruised and bloody. It was almost too much to take." Lillian blew out a breath. "Unfortunately, it's your father's defense mechanism to withdraw. I've seen him do it a lot actually. And, I call him on it even single time he does it. So, he's trying." She looked at Blaine. "However, I can't tell you the number of times he's talked to me about how _you _seem so distant. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I guess."

"I don't push people away, Mom." Blaine said defensively.

"No, just your Father."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of a way to defend himself.

"I'm just saying, try and be opened to your Father, Baby." Lillian said as she began to cut the cinnamon rolls apart. "So, sugar, caffiene, and Spongebob still?"

Blaine nodded as he took the plate of cinnamon rolls from his mother and headed into the family room. Lillian followed carrying the tray with the coffee and cups.

The End.


End file.
